


Stood Up

by looks_and_books777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little angst, Being stood up, Canada subs in, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Prussia wants Hungary, Self-Esteem Issues, its me duh, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looks_and_books777/pseuds/looks_and_books777
Summary: In which Gilbert is stood up yet again by his Hungrian girlfriend. Luckily there's a shy boy who hangs out with him instead. And then there's so much more.[Or the PruCanHun love triangle no one asked for]





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to make more KuroTsuki fics but....I lied.

Gilbert's boot taps against the floor, head leans into the crook of his elbow. He pulls out his phone, gently smiles at the homescreen before pressing his thumb lightly to the home button. He's been waiting for his girlfriend (not really girlfriend, they've only been on seven dates but Gil's been crushing on her for as long as he could remember, so let a man dream a litte) , Elizabeta, for over an hour now. 

It's blantly obvious that she's not gonna show. He can tell by the way the waitress asks yet again if he's ready to order, but gives him a pitying smile when Gil looks up and says,  _no,not yet._  He can tell by the way half the people are leaving. Still, some part of Gil waits becasue he's been waiting on Eliza for all his life and now that she was willing to give him a chance-. Gil would wait plenty of forevers for Eliza ( _Really now? She doesn't feel the way you feel Gil..._ ). Ten more minutes and ten texts later, Gilbert is on the edge. He is borderline pissed, angry and over all, very hurt. If she didn't want to show, what was the point in even accepting? Where even _is_ she? Gods, Gil thinks he's-

"Uhm, I know it's not my place, but you seem a little on edge, so..here..I bought you this" Gil looks up to a shy violet gaze, teeth knawing on a full glossy bottom lip. His hair is blond, and curly which sets off his pale skin wonderfully. The male hands him a beer and gently smiles at him. His voice is soft and sweet and along with the delicous beer, ebb away his anger from Eliza. After a minute or two of just  _standing there_ looking like the poster child of innocence, he sweetly gestures to the empty chair across from him. Gil grunts out a nod and he sits, pulling out the chair in his own elegant way. Gil finds his gaze on his companion's lower half and immedeitly regrets it, upon seeing the quizzial look Gil's way.

"I'm Matthew" Matthew (what an adorable name) says quietly, after the respected silence. 

"Gilbert, most people just call me Gil though" Matthew nods in that way again, the way that has Gil hanging on every word he says, enthralled, enraptured and completly at his mercy. It scares Gil a bit because when did he think those eyes were so pretty? When did he wish he were female, so dating Matthew wouldn't pose a problem for his too strict, too traditional family.

"Why are you sitting alone Gilbert?" The way  _Gilbert_ comes out of his mouth so innocently, so beautifully, so angelically has Gil personally worrying for his mental health. He just met the guy and already Gil found himself in too deep. 

"My girlfriend stood me up" He says and Matthew flinches noticably at the harsh tone. Matthew goes silent again, and plays with his fingers before gracing Gil with a soft smile. 

"I'm sorry, but we ,at least ,can have fun right?" He says this slowly, cautiosly and very much afraid of rejection. But even now, Gil knew he could never refuse an literal angel. So he nods and lets himself get loose and happy and cheerful in conversation with the beautiful blond angel. 

*** * ***

Gil stumbles home, a little tipsy but for the most part, giddy and excited. At first he chatises himself for acting like a highschool girl with a crush. But then those thoughts are overuled by _Oh my gosh, he was a literal angel!_ and  _Jesus, are you sure I haven't died and entered Heaven by accident?_ He succeed in scoring the males number and promises of  _Text me soon, okay Gil?_  And Gil's brain and insides have turned to mush. Gods, what in the world is this feeling? It makes Gil want to do a thousand things, like hug Matthew and cuddle him and tell everyone Matt's  _his_. But Matthew's a boy and Gil's a boy so he falls asleep wondering how that would even happen. And the next day, Gil is overly excited and happy and gives Eliza a passing glance. He eats his pancakes, thinks of Matthew while doing so (last night he had said something about pancakes and maple syrup being the best fucking thing on the planet) which sends Gil into a whole lot of other happy thoughts (mostly of the best night ever) and he looks like a love struck idiot. 

"Gil? You okay? I mean, you didn't even say good morning to me.." Eliza throws her hands around Gil's waist, which suprisngly makes him tense up. He doesn't know whats worse. The fact that Eliza noticed and gave him the look equivelent to a kicked Gilbird or the fact that Gil feels so  _repulsed_ _and so...disgusted_ with Eliza touching him. Gil pushes the comparison to the back of his mind and focuses more on the little outing the two of them had planned for later that night. Around noon, Eliza leaves and Gil finds that he's not worried like he would have usually been. He's not spiraling out of control, not getting anxious, and happily jumps on the couch to text Matthew.

***  *  ***

 

 

Gil is suprised by several things which happen over the course of one week. On monday, there is a horny Eliza, despratley trying to suck him off. She's dressed in lacy see through langerie, her ass sticking up in the air, swishing back to and fro and grinding against his leg. It makes him strangely..uncomfortable. Her normally indifferent glances are lust induced and the very large fact that Gil is not at all turned on. In fact, his cock stays limp except when Matthew's face flashes in his mind and Gil pictures himself being sucked off by Matt instead. Those beautiful pink lips wrapped around Gil's girth....It's a much better fantasy that has the albino male cumming in minutes. Eliza looks so very proud of herself and Gil doesn't have it in him to set her straight. No, he wonders how in the  _hell_ Matthew was the one to make him dream such things when Eliza..no Gil doesn't have time for this, so he puts it to the back of his mind for later (but Gil can't keep a straight face when talking to Matthew anymore, pictures too many dirty scenes that involve the defiling of Matt's innocence...

"Gil? Are you okay? You've been a little out of it" Matthew (without noticing the effect he has on Gil), puts his hand atop Gil's hand in order to reassure him. The two have been hanging out constantly, texting non stop and it all has Gill very confused.

"Matthew, I think I'm having some unawesome big problems" Matthew puts down his smoothie in order to look at him more clearly, giving him all of his attention.

"Like what Gil? I'll help you as much as I can..within reason of course. Don't expect me to raid the liquor store with you or anything" The quip makes Gil smile and Matthew feels as though he has won an important battle in a seemingly hopeless war. 

"Matt? Do you ever have feelings for the same gender?" Gil looks down, afraid to meet the Canadian's gaze. "Like...romantically I guess?"

It hits Matthew like a ton of bricks, because he finally gets the reasoning for the question. "Gil...are you attracted to me?" Gil gives a small nod and doesn't look up to meet his eyes. He feels ashamed, can already feel the disownment. But Matt pulls him up by scarf and presses his lips gently to his and Gil finds it ten times more amazing than kissing Elizabeta or any of the other girls he dated. Matt's kiss is soft and fleeting and makes Gil want to chase it till his exhuasted and a panting mess. So thats excatly what he does and his worries and problems of Eliza seem far off, unable to mess with him now. So Gil enjoys the fleeting kisses with Matthew, and doesn't think more of it. Matt pulls back and gives him a shy smile, teeth knawing on his swollen pink kiss-bitten lips. 

"Good, becuase I'm attracted to you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad --> IShipIt571  
> Discord --> Fairy~Chan #0588  
> Tumblr --> https://fairychan07.tumblr.com/
> 
> [In case you want to chat or request stories]


End file.
